


Twenty Words

by dwinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/dwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's pack is determined to set him up with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj_hofacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/gifts), [idiotslantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotslantern/gifts).



"We need fireworks." Erica insisted, glancing up from the magazine she was reading on Derek's couch. "We've only got a week to get the best ones." 

"So go shopping and get out of my house." Derek grumbled, pushing Erica's feet off of the coffee table. He had just spent the last three months working on making his home something worth living in. The evidence of fire damage was almost nonexistent, unless someone looked behind the house, at the massive pile of charred lumber. He wasn't ready to let go of his past just yet. 

"We're not all reclusive wealthy people." Isaac began, but whined in protest when Derek grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his feet. 

"I have this money because my family members died." Derek growled, shoving Isaac backward. 

"We were just leaving." Erica blurted, grabbing Isaac's arm and pulling him outside. 

Derek sat down on the couch, staring off into space. He was trying, really trying, to make his pack see him as a friend and not just a 'dickhead Alpha,' as Stiles had called him recently. But he felt like he was never going to be able to connect with them. Anger kept his wolf in check. He didn't want to sacrifice that. He wasn't sure what he would become. He heard his front door open, but didn't glance over to see who it was. He already knew. 

Stiles huffed in frustration, shifting the box in his hands as he tried to keep the door from hitting him. "Would the angry muppet currently occupying this house please come help me? I have more stuff in the Jeep." 

Derek got up, climbing over the back of the couch instead of walking around it. 

Stiles was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Okay then. This goes in the kitchen." 

Derek took the box. "What is it?" 

"Um, well, the massive picture of the toaster there usually means it's a toaster, but it could be a box of squirrels. Either way, good for you!" Stiles smirked. 

Derek growled and carried the box into the kitchen. He used one claw to pry the box open as Stiles came back in with a few bags and set them on the kitchen counter. He glanced at the teen as he plugged the toaster in. "Are you buying me groceries?" 

"No, I'm buying me groceries." Stiles said easily. "The rest of you can eat raw animals until your stomachs bloat or you get worms or whatever. I need human food." 

Derek looked from the toaster to Stiles, and back again. He snorted, not wanting to be the one that explained about nesting. While most adolescents got lectures about safe sex, the Hale family talk included mates and pack dynamics. "You and Lydia." He said finally, hoping to accomplish two things with his statement. He wanted Stiles to see that he was trying to relate to everyone, and he wanted him to know that he did pay attention to things outside of his own consciousness. 

"Yeah, I guess." Stiles shrugged. "I wasn't thinking of her dietary needs when I bought the Cheetos." 

Derek blinked. "Cheetos." He repeated. 

"You do know what Cheetos are, don't you? They're-" 

"Stiles!" Derek snapped. "I know what they are." 

Stiles held both hands up. "Sheesh. Okay. I just wanted to make sure, since you're stuck so far in the past that you might as well be wearing diapers." He shrieked when Derek got in his face. 

Derek narrowed his eyes and grabbed the bag of Cheetos, tearing it open and grabbing a handful, cramming them into his mouth as he kept his gaze focused on the teen. 

"That's... so disgusting." Stiles muttered, his tone making it obvious that he was awestruck. "Dear god, how big is your mou- heh. Neeeevermind." He scrambled to get out of the room. 

Derek smirked and set the bag aside, washing his hands in the sink. It wasn't until he was turning the water off that he realized the implication of Stiles' words. He dried his hands on his jeans and stayed where he was. There was a limit to the number of times he could slam Stiles into the wall and threaten him before it became obvious that he wasn't going to hurt him at all. Instead of walking back through the living room and past Stiles to get to his room, he walked through the back door and climbed up to the roof, then in through his bedroom window. He didn't want to deal with any lovesick teenagers. Erica had kissed him once, but he knew there was no real intent behind it. She had just been confused about her new role. Even if Stiles was just messing with him, he wasn't ready for that, either. He buried his face in his pillow and groaned, hating Kate Argent for what she had done to him and his family. He wasn't sure he could ever function in normal society, thanks to her. 

***

Stiles was making breakfast when Derek came downstairs the next morning. He glanced up from the skillet. "Next time you decide you need to climb around like Spiderman, you might want to make sure that Scott and Allison aren't in the woods, taking a break from making out so that they can breathe." He chuckled. "Stairs just aren't good enough for you, anymore?" 

Derek growled in response. "Coffee." 

Stiles rolled his eyes and set a full cup down next to Derek's hand. "You're welcome for the coffee maker, too. I was saving up for a new stereo for my Jeep, but this seemed more... you know. Important." 

Derek took a long drink from the cup and looked up at Stiles. "I had a coffee maker." 

"No, you had something frightening and ancient, just like y- uh. It didn't w- work." Stiles stammered. "So I got you a replacement." 

Derek nodded. "Thank you, Stiles." 

Stiles blinked. "Oh, shit. Are you going to kill me? You're being nice." 

"Shut up, Stiles." 

"Yeah. I can do that. That's better, too. More you." 

Derek scowled, his shoulders tensing. "Get out of my kitchen." 

"I'm making breakfast!" Stiles protested.

Derek turned his head and growled at Stiles. 

Stiles stumbled backward. "Right. Right." He turned off the burner and ran from the room, colliding with Erica in the living room. 

Erica laughed and put her hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Are you okay?" 

"Derek's threatening my life, as usual." Stiles murmured. There was a loud growl from the kitchen, followed by the sound of crunching metal. 

Erica grabbed Stiles and yanked him to the floor as something flew toward them. 

Stiles twisted around to stare at the object. His mouth opened in disbelief when he realized it was the toaster. "Derek, what the hell?!" 

"It took too long to toast!" Derek snapped. 

Stiles blinked a few times. "Is he serious?" He blurted, looking at Erica. 

"You're really asking me that? Everybody knows that Derek Hale doesn't make jokes." Erica whispered. 

Stiles sighed. "So much for my toaster." He stood up carefully, staring mournfully at the toaster as he passed it, on his way out of the house. 

Erica waited until she heard Stiles drive away before she leaned in the doorway, her palms resting against the top of the frame. She smiled at Derek. "You know, I might not qualify for valedictorian anytime soon, but I'm not as dumb as... Scott, for instance. I put it all together already. Have you?" 

Derek glared at Erica. "I don't even know what the hell you're talking about." 

"Okay." Erica shrugged. "Play innocent. But I know how you reacted when I kissed you, and I know what you did to Isaac just for growling at Stiles. Plus, he's nesting." She disappeared from the doorway and came back a moment later, setting the mangled toaster on the table, in front of Derek. "I've got a bet going with Isaac and Boyd right now about when the two of you are going to get together. I hate losing, Derek. Get your shit together." She pushed the toaster, laughing when it slid across the table and landed in Derek's lap. She sprinted from the room before he had a chance to look up at her. 

Derek grimaced and decided he needed better locks. 

***

Nobody came to Derek's house for four days. He knew they were still spending time together. He also knew that they had been in the woods, but avoided him and his house. He wanted to feel relieved; instead, he felt like they had given up on him completely. Independence Day was in two days, and he had stocked up on fireworks like Erica wanted. He frowned at the stack of boxes, then picked up some of them and carried them out to his car. He went back into the house for the rest, then drove into town. He thought about dropping everything off at Scott's house, but figured the teen wouldn't even be home, since it was summer and he could devote all of his attention to Allison. Instead, he pulled up in front of the Stilinski house. 

Stiles was on the porch steps. He sat up straight, surprised. "Derek?" 

Derek got some of the boxes out of the car and set them on the porch, not responding to Stiles. 

"Please tell me these aren't squirrels." Stiles muttered. 

Derek snorted. "Fireworks. Erica wanted them." 

"Four whole words. Have you been practicing?" Stiles teased. He followed Derek over to the car and picked up a few boxes, carrying them back to the porch. "Wait. If Erica wants these, then shouldn't they be at your house?" 

Derek frowned. "I brought them here." He said pointedly. 

"That was four more. Can you try for five?" 

Derek tilted his head, thinking. "Take the fucking fireworks, idiot." 

Stiles grinned. "Double or nothing?" He looked hopeful. 

Derek grimaced. "Four days without a visit. I'm not stupid. Goodbye, Stiles." He got in his car, ignoring the puzzled expression on Stiles' face as he drove away. He heard his phone beeping a minute later, but waited until he was at a red light to check it. 

'Technically, Stiles isn't a word. It's my name.' 

Derek groaned and threw his phone onto the passenger seat. 

***

On the third of July, Derek woke up to the sound of laughter in his living room. He got dressed, listening to the conversation as he tried to decide if he wanted to get involved in it. 

"I told Scott to keep everyone else away, except Stiles." Erica said quietly. "So he either misunderstood my message, or Stiles is a total bonehead." 

"They both are." Jackson replied. "Actually, Derek is too, but he's been out of touch for years, so it's not his fault." 

"Hmm." Erica agreed. "I think we need to give them more of a push." 

Derek growled loudly, smiling in satisfaction when he heard running feet and cars driving away. He walked downstairs and started cleaning. After an hour, he heard Scott and Allison walk in. He glanced up, snarling. 

"He's like our very own Boo Radley." Allison smiled fondly at Derek.

Derek wondered idly if he could make it look like an accident if he stabbed Allison with one of her own arrows. "Why are you here?"

"We're inviting you to the clearing tomorrow night." Scott explained, exchanging looks with Allison. "For fireworks. And food. All you have to do is show up at six." 

Derek bared his teeth. "And it's just going to be me and Stiles?" 

Scott faltered. "How did you know?" 

Allison cringed and put her hand over her face. 

"Does Stiles know that all of you are doing this?" Derek demanded. "Or are you as determined to fuck with him as you are with me?" 

"Nobody's fu- Derek, come on." Scott protested. "Don't you..." 

"Want to be arrested for the mere possibility of statutory rape?" Derek countered. "Have the Sheriff castrate me for no reason?" 

"Well, not for no reason." Allison smiled. "Stiles is in love with you." 

"Did Stiles say that?" 

"Allison just knows." Scott grinned. "She knows everything." 

"So you're going to set me up with Stiles, disregarding our age difference and the fact that, as far as you know, neither of us is gay?" 

"Stiles is bisexual." Scott paused. "Well, he's bi-curious. He's been saying stuff for months now. Since he met you, I mean. Because he never asked before you showed up, and now it's just about all he says." 

Derek didn't bother explaining to Scott that Stiles had more to say than that, and that the wolf didn't pay attention to anything that wasn't part of Allison's anatomy. It would only reinforce their stupid plan. 

"Just go. They're your fireworks, anyway. It makes sense for you to be the one setting them off." Allison thought over her words. "Aww, that had a double meaning. Scott, that was so perfect, wasn't it?" 

Scott beamed as he and Allison left. 

Derek sank down onto his couch, putting his head in his hands and roaring in frustration. 

***

Derek set two chairs down, then went back to his car for the cooler. He set it between the chairs, shaking his head. He didn't want to be here, doing this, except that he had a dozen text messages telling him that Stiles was going to show up and be all by himself in the woods if he didn't. He knew he was lying to himself, at least a little. Of the entire pack, Stiles was the only one he could stand being around for more than five minutes at a time. He didn't mind spending time with him, but he hated the way that the rest of the pack just assumed that this fucking scheme was the most romantic thing they could come up with. Why hadn't he formed his pack from college students? 

Stiles parked beside Derek and got out, walking over to him. He glanced at the two chairs, then looked at Derek. "Oh god, are you going to kill me?" 

"Why is that the first thing you always think?" Derek muttered, looking up at him. "No. Your friends are stupid." 

"Some of them are." Stiles conceded. "What are we talking about?" 

"They decided that we're in love with each other." 

"Two chairs. Did you kill them?!" 

"I didn't kill anybody." Derek snorted. "I thought about it." 

Stiles sat in the empty chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. "But you're following through?" He glanced at Derek. 

"On murder?" 

"On this." Stiles corrected. "Why?" 

"To shut them up. Mostly." 

"Mostly?" Stiles repeated. 

"I bought the fireworks. No sense in them going to waste." Derek's teeth clenched when he realized he was paraphrasing Allison. 

"Fine." Stiles murmured. "You still owe me a word from the other day. Stiles isn't a word." 

"It is too, just not that spelling." Derek countered. "Whatever." 

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Stiles sulked. 

"Jeringa." 

Stiles blinked. "What the hell is that?" 

"Douche." 

"You... you said douche in a foreign language?" Stiles blinked. "Are you a pod person? When did you become awesome?" 

"Well, I figured if Danny ever ran into me, I was going to need to convincingly not be able to speak proper English." Derek explained. 

Stiles made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a squeal. "I'm so turned on right now." 

Derek turned his head to stare at Stiles. 

"Kidding." Stiles muttered. "Sorry. That's a joke between me and Scott." 

Derek leaned toward Stiles, his eyes narrowing as he sniffed. "You're lying to me." 

"Okay. It's n-not a secret that I think you're an attractive guy." Stiles stuttered. "But I know how it works. Scott and Jackson are the ones that get the girl. Or, you know. I said girl because they like girls. And I do, too. Just... not only girls." 

Derek tilted his head back and looked up at the moon, wondering why it was harassing him. "Why do you think that?" 

"Because it's true?" Stiles shrugged. "I'm used to it." 

Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulder and growled. "You're better than they are." 

Stiles looked down at Derek's hand, then let his gaze trail up the werewolf's arm, to his face. "Okay?" 

"Don't let them convince you otherwise. You have to know how good you are." Derek continued. 

"I said okay." Stiles sighed. "But for the record? You're not what they think, either." 

Derek let go of Stiles and leaned back, away from him. 

"Derek, seriously..." Stiles frowned and opened the cooler to get a soda out. "I don't care if you get pissed off and want to slit my throat, at this point. I'm just being honest. I don't know why they act like you're a monster, or why you encourage it. You've been there for me and kept me from death, so that's a big deal to me. It's why I..." He trailed off, thinking. "Okay. Like, this one time, I told Scott that I didn't always want to be Robin to his Batman. I wanna be Batman sometimes, too. And he said that Batman and Robin just didn't happen. That it wasn't a thing. But Erica let me be Batman after that time in the library, and with you? I get to be Batman sometimes, and Robin other times, and I'm fine with that. I think it works." 

Derek's lips twitched. "You're more like Barbara Gordon than Dick Grayson." 

Stiles looked annoyed. "I really resent that! I am not Batgirl!" 

"I think you'd look cute in that mask." 

Stiles stared at Derek. "What? Are you fucking with me?" 

"Yes." 

Stiles laughed and shook up his unopened can of soda, then popped the tab, spraying Derek. 

Derek lunged at Stiles, grabbing a handful of ice from the cooler and dropping the cubes down the teen's shirt as he knocked him and the chair backward. He ended up straddling Stiles' knees and smirking down at him. 

Stiles sputtered, looking up at Derek in disbelief. He gulped, his gaze flicking to Derek's mouth. "Twenty words now." He murmured. "Total honesty. I can take it, whatever it is. Eventually, I'm going to get you up to a hundred, but this is a start." 

Derek stood up, helping Stiles up. He grabbed his chair, folding it up and walking away, howling to alert the rest of the pack to his location so that Stiles wouldn't be left alone. Still, he stayed close until he heard Jackson and Danny talking to Stiles. 

***

'The days you weren't here were the loneliest I've had in a long time. I think I'm in love with you.'

'Twenty-one words. I think that's cheating.' 

'*growl*' 

Stiles laughed and set his phone on his bedside table. He picked it up again a moment later and dialed, even though the number was programmed into his phone. It made more sense. "I'm coming over." He said, then hung up and laughed again. "Take that, werewolf of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation about Derek growling at everything for no discernible reason, but it evolved into something more emotional instead of the crackfic it was intended to be.


End file.
